


Test Subject

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: Sherlock and John - Fandom, SherlockxJohn - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides he wants to test an experiment on John and see how far he goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if read, leave some feedback <3

Pulling away, Sherlock’s mind buzzed with ecstasy. He had never kissed John like that before, not even when John was awake. Not like he wanted to, of course. This was part of an experiment after all. 

Sherlock just couldn’t shake the feeling he got when he kissed John. It was like pleasure and happiness and being giddy as a child on the day of Christmas, all strung up into one swift movement that stole all of Sherlock’s mental wits. 

He continued to kiss John savagely. Kissed him all over in fact, from his mouth, cheeks, ear, neck, and slowly moving downwards, careful not to wake him. Sherlock was taking mental notes on the way John responded to the certain things Sherlock did to him. When an earlobe was nibbled, John groaned as if to say stop, but when his neck was licked, a smile containing pleasure showed. 

Sherlock liked that, he liked when John positively responded.

However, the lower he got, the more John seemed to rouse. Filled with need and want, he started to fumble. Afraid the research might be ruined, Sherlock hovered above John’s legs and waited for him to slip back into sleep. After a few minutes, you could hear the raspy snore like noises coming from John's throat. More carefully this time, Sherlock unbuttoned John’s shirt. With each button Sherlock got more needy. He wanted John, more than ever. The look on John's face while he slept was just so enticing. The little looks of pleasure John made while Sherlock was toying with his nipples was just darling. John, at this point was almost awake. Sherlock decided to cut to the chase, he couldn't handle it any longer. As the last part of the test, Sherlock ran his tongue down John’s body to the area right above his crotch. John sleepily moaned in delight, arching his back slightly. With utmost care, Sherlock unzipped and shimmied down John’s sleeping bottoms, along with his underwear. 

John woke up with a soft moan as Sherlock’s lips pressed gently against his-…..


End file.
